


A Rather Embarrassing Display

by emoxrainbows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoxrainbows/pseuds/emoxrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two young lords decide to toy with their butlers a little ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Embarrassing Display

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Rather Embarrassing Display  
> Summary: The two young lords decide to toy with their butlers a little ;P  
> Disclaimer: You ready for this? I DON'T own this! *random reader gasps* Holy crap, I know right? Super shocking.  
> Words: 1404  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warning: Oral, yaoi, and voyeur.

The impatient young earl sat at his desk, drinking his tea while awaiting the arrival of his butler. He stared down at the steaming cup absentmindedly and began wondering what was taking the incompetent help so long. It wasn't like him to arrive so late when summoned, and the raven-haired boy didn't like this one bit. Looking up from his drink and towards the doorway, he repeated his earlier command, "Sebastian, this is an order: take me to see Alois Trancy!"

A black figure suddenly appeared in the shadows, as if it'd materialized out of thin air. A pair of piercing red eyes cut through the darkness, narrowing at the boy in front of them. _I can only imagine what horrors are in store for my young master, but I'm sure he's just as aware of the danger as I am,_ the cloaked figure pondered to himself. The boy in question smirked and stared intently onto those sharp, red eyes. Making sure that the physic connection between him and his butler was open, the young earl laughed quietly to himself; _Perhaps you should be more concerned with your own well-being throughout this trip. Besides, at least I'm not juvenile enough to fall in love with my arachnid counterpart._

The owner of the blood red eyes stepped forward, revealing none other than Sebastian Michaelis. The demon butler smiled warmly at his bochann, completely brushing off what was meant to be an insult, and recited his usual compliance.

"Yes, my lord."

…

The carriage pulled up to the manor slowly, as if even the horse could sense the evil that resided here. Sabastian was the first to step foot out of the carriage, offering a hand to the mature child behind him. Once the boy had gotten both feet on the ground, the manor doors burst open and out ran a slightly girlish boy with silky blond hair and a purple and green ensemble.

"Ciel! Oh how I've missed you," the flamboyant boy exclaimed before jumping towards Ciel. He quickly retreated, though, when he felt himself press against a much larger figure. The blond began to seethe, but immediately covered it up with a mock pout before hopping back to the manor. Upon reaching the doors, the boy turned around and faced his guests with a deadly glare. He held the young earl's gaze for a while before licking his lips hungrily and swaying into the foyer.

The two guests followed, totally unaffected by their hosts' strange behavior. _I absolutely despise that wretched Trancy,_ Ciel thought to himself. _And yet, you choose to waste your time with him? How like you._

Completely forgetting about the bridge between his and Sabastian's minds, Ciel glowered at the demon beside him. "As if you're one to talk, fantasizing about some creepy, pathetic spider," Ciel retorted aloud, his voice echoing off the mansion walls for all to hear. Alois froze in place upon hearing those words, and then turned to look at his guests with a rather distressed look on his face. It appeared to be a cross between anger and contempt; an odd combination.

"What… Did you just say," he questioned eerily, his head bent so far to the right that his ear and shoulder were touching. Ciel closed his eyes and smirked, deciding that he'd have fun with this one.

"I was simply stating that my butler here seems to have…," he paused, trying to come up with the right word, "explicit, thoughts about yours. It wasn't very important; shall we continue to the dining room?"

Alois returned the smirk once his head was positioned the correct way. Turns out, he wanted to have fun with this as well.

"On the contrary my dear friend, I think this proves very important," he said with a clap of his hands, "Oh Claude! Come here now!"

Within seconds, there was a blur of black which resulted in another butler, only this one wore glasses and had a posture that indicated he meant business; no fooling around for this man. He held a tray full of small cakes in his left hand, and his right rested against his abdomen while he stood next to Alois. His eyes quickly darted to the duo standing not too far from him, and his poker face transitioned into a grimace of disgust.

"Claude, I order you to remove your clothes," the blonde boy instructed, much to his butler's surprise. Claude's eyes widened, but he obeyed. Setting the tray down on a nearby table, he first removed his tailcoat, then his vest and his white dress shirt, until all that was left was flawless bare skin. Then he undid his belt and allowed his trousers to fall around his ankles quite ceremoniously. Afterwards, he took off his dress shoes and socks. All that remained was his white gloves and the crimson boxers he wore for the day.

"Will that be all, Master?"

Instead of ordering Claude to remove ALL of his clothes, Alois spun around and smacked his butler across the face, eliciting a startled expression from the demon. Realizing what he was meant to do, Claude took off each glove using his teeth, then slowly slipped out of his boxers and kicked them aside, leaving him completely bare. Sebastian blushed as his red eyes focused on a rather impressive muscle located between Claude's thighs, and he felt his own pressing up against his trousers. Both young lords turned towards Sebastian and grinned.

"Guess that doesn't really leave much to the imagination, now does it," Alois asked Ciel while still staring at an uncomfortable Sebastian.

"No, it certainly does not. I'm just a little worried that this is unfair. I mean, Claude has been so kind as to strip for us, perhaps Sebastian should do the same," the young earl suggested innocently, "Sebastian, I order you to remove your clothes as well."

Sebastian's reaction matched that of his counterpart's (when he'd been forced to strip), but he wouldn't disobey his master. Besides, a butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt. The red-eyed demon slipped out of his tailcoat, vest, and dress shirt, careful not to wrinkle the fine material. He continued to mirror Claude's previous actions until we wore nothing but his birthday suit (AN: See what I did there ;D). The only difference? Sebastian's member was fully erect, while Claude's was still flaccid. This caught both Alois' and Ciel's attention immediately.

"Oh my," Alois exclaimed, "somebody must be excited! If only I could see Claude's stand at attention like that…"

"You heard him," the raven haired boy announced, "Now go take care of it!"

In three quick strides, Sebastian made his way over to Claude a bit too eagerly. He proceeded to get down on his knees and wrap a hand around the base of the yellow-eyed demon's cock, preparing himself for one of the best moments of this lifetime. Trying to seem nonchalant, Sebastian refused to make eye contact and got to work coating the shaft with saliva and sucking on the head. Claude groaned in arousal as his cock hardened at the other's touch. Not wanting anymore of this teasing to continue, Claude grabbed ahold of Sebastian's head and forced him forward, shoving his entire length down the demon's throat. Sebastian happily took in all in, sucking as hard as physically possible in order to satisfy his partner. The recipient of his generosity rewarded him with stifled moans and thrusts until he reached his peak. Without warning, Claude forced Sebastian to stay at the base and came down his throat. Sebastian gagged, if only slightly, and gulped it all down.

"He's so eager to please me, just like a little whore," Claude observed once his climax was over. Letting go of Sebastian's head, Claude cast him aside and turned to his master, "May I return to my duties?"

Alois brushed him off with a wave, and then narrowed his eyes at Ciel.

"Get out of my fucking manor… Now!"

Deciding that he may have overstayed his welcome, Ciel thanked the blonde and proceeded out the door.

"What am I to do with my clothes," Sebastian asked obediently.

"Leave them here," the young earl instructed, "Let everyone see how much of a slut you really are."

And with that, the two made their way back to the Phantomhive manor, both of them silent as shocked faces gawked at a nude Sebastian Michaelis.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I found the beginning of this story in some dark corner of my laptop, so I figured I might as well finish and post it. I think it was originally supposed to be some SebastianxClaude fluff, but this was the result and I got to admit. For writing a quick little one shot, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.


End file.
